A touch screen of an electronic device can be unlocked using a variety of unlocking mechanisms to ensure the safety of information, including entering a password or a sliding touch in a specific pattern across the touch screen. However, the factory unlocking mechanisms are easy and can be remembered by other people who see a movement on the touch screen.